The present invention relates generally to tape drives and cartridges that use a storage tape to store and transfer data. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tape drive having an improved drive leader and take-up reel.
Tape drives are widely used for storing information in a digital form. These tape drives commonly use a storage tape having a thin film of magnetic material which receives the information. Typically, the storage tape is moved between a pair of spaced apart reels, past a tape head assembly to record or read back information from the storage tape.
In one type of tape drive, one of the reels is part of the tape drive, while the other reel is part of a removable cartridge. For this type of tape drive, the reel that is a part of the tape drive is commonly referred to as a take-up reel, while the reel that is a part of the cartridge is commonly referred to as a cartridge reel. With this system, upon insertion of the cartridge into the tape drive, it is necessary to couple the storage tape on the cartridge reel to the take-up reel of the tape drive. After coupling, the tape is unwound from the cartridge reel, moved past the tape head assembly and wound onto the take-up reel. Next, the tape is unwound from the take-up reel, moved past the tape head assembly and wound onto the cartridge. Subsequently, the storage tape must be uncoupled from the take-up reel, prior to removing the cartridge from the tape drive system.
Typically, a buckle is automatically coupled during insertion of the cartridge into the tape drive to connect a cartridge leader of the storage tape to a drive leader of the tape drive. The procedure of connecting the drive leader with the cartridge leader is commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cbucklingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccouplingxe2x80x9d. Subsequently, during ejection of the cartridge, the cartridge leader is unbuckled from the drive leader.
One type of buckle utilizes a bar shaped, buckle bar and a pair of spaced apart receivers that receive a portion of the buckle bar. In this design, the buckle bar is secured to the drive leader and the receivers are secured to the cartridge leader with a buckle connector bar.
Unfortunately, the buckle bar and the buckle connector bar cause one or more bumps when wound around a hub of the take-up reel. The one or more bumps deform the storage tape as the storage tape is wound around the take-up reel and the buckle. The deformation of the tape can decrease the life of the storage tape.
Further, as the tape is wound around the take-up reel, the one or more bumps cause the surface of the storage tape to be farther away from an axis of rotation of the take-up reel at the bumps than away from the bumps. This results in speed variations caused by the winding of the storage tape onto an eccentric surface. Stated another way, as a result of the bumps, different areas of the tape surface travel at different speeds relative to the axis of rotation. As a result thereof, the bumps cause the tape surface to travel at different speeds relative to the tape head assembly. This can lead to data transfer errors between the storage tape and the tape head assembly. The end result is less efficient use of the tape for recording purposes and possible damage to the tape.
In light of the above, one object of the present invention to provide a tape drive that facilitates a uniform tape speed and minimizes deformations and wear to the storage tape. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tape drive system having increased storage capacity and more accurate data transfer. Another object of the present invention is to provide a take-up reel and a drive leader that increases the efficiency and reliability of a tape drive.
The present invention is directed to a combination for a tape drive that satisfies these objectives. The combination is adapted for use with a cartridge that includes a cartridge leader having a cartridge buckle component. The combination includes a drive leader and a take-up reel. The drive leader includes a drive buckle component. The drive buckle component engages the cartridge buckle component to couple the drive leader to the cartridge leader. The take-up reel includes a hub that receives the drive leader.
Uniquely, the hub includes a drive component channel that is sized and shaped to receive the drive buckle component. As a result thereof, the surface of the storage tape that is being wound around the take-up reel 16 is substantially a uniform distance from an axis of rotation 33 of the take-up reel 16. Stated another way, the drive buckle component does not create a bump in the storage tape that is being wound around the hub. This reduces the amount of wear of the storage tape and reduces speed variations caused by winding the tape onto an eccentric surface. Further, the constant speed of the storage tape 26 increases data transfer accuracy of the tape drive. Thus, the present invention improves the useful life of the drive leader and the reliability of the tape drive.
Preferably, the drive leader includes a first leader component, a second leader component and a leader connector. As provided herein, the leader connector connects the first leader component to the second leader component. Further, the leader connector includes a connector aperture that exposes a portion of the hub when the leader connector is wrapped around the hub. In one embodiment, the leader connector includes a pair of end members and a pair of side members that are secured together to form a rectangular, frame shaped leader connector.
Preferably, the hub also includes a cartridge component channel and a pair of member channels. The cartridge component channel is sized and shaped to receive the cartridge buckle component. Further, each of the connector channels is sized and shaped to receive one of the end members. With this design, the cartridge buckle component and the end members do not create a bump when wound around the hub.
The present invention is also a method for manufacturing a take-up reel and a method for manufacturing a drive leader.